Argus
Argus, god of Arcane, is a member of the Hireath Pantheon. They are the creator of horses and the patron god to Breim, establishing the herd within the land of Sirith. Through many accounts of the God's War, Argus was seen as a bringer of destruction, sent mad by the slaughter of their horses after the Kirin's attack. In reality, the arcane god's empathy with their horse allows for them to create a strong bond to the mortals which they watches over. Mythology Throughout much of Hireath, Argus has been seen as studious and is often prayed to by scholars and academics. They are known for their gentle nature, quiet and reserved unlike many of the more powerful forces the other gods invoke. Still, some are wary of Argus' past, their history in the God's War never forgotten, and tread with caution so as not to anger the demon that lurks within. Worshipers of Argus are well aware of the god's destructive power but do not let it sully their name. Breim looks to Argus as not just a leader but a father figure, tenderly caring for and protecting their children. Their powers of arcane are often viewed as other-worldly leaving many unable to explain away such magic. Worship Breim Prayer to Argus is prevalent throughout Breim, touching each and every one of Sirith's many cities and towns. While all gods are worshiped here in some form, they are often done so alongside Argus who is known as the life bringer. It is believed by Breim that Argus' magic created the spark that gave life to all of Hireath and allowed the god's to create the five breeds of equine known today. Due to Argus' quiet nature, many in Breim view the god as a gentle, fatherly figure who watches over and teaches their children. Their coat is often depicted as a dark maroon color speckled, or dappled, with stars. To bring them closer to the mortals, a High King many generations ago depicted the god with an Andalusian type build, referring to the Royal's as Argus' descendants. While such a belief has faded over time, the image of Argus has remained. It is said that their third eye can view the spirit realm allowing the god to collect the spirits of the dead and lead them to the afterlife. The mist that collects around the god's neck is said to contain the souls of the lost, carrying them safely until they reach their place beside the god's. Over the years, many explanations of Argus' powers have arisen in turn giving the god a secure place in all aspects of life. From academics to death and spiritualism, Argus' praise in Breim is wide spread and many will come to them simply out of comfort. It is thought that praying to the God of Arcane will bring balance to ones life and clear the mind of negative thoughts. Meditation is regularly practiced in Argus' shrines and temples because of this. Talori As the patron god of knowledge for the Talori herd, Argus is thought well of throughout Aquore. He is considered to be quirky and strange, dedicated to the pursuit of learning and magic. Worship of Argus is seen as being synonymous with study and a thirst for knowledge, leaving him to be loved by philosophers. Those that worship him are often found reading and researching in one of his shrines, which tend to be built on cliffs and moonstone caves. Talori portrays Argus as a glowing male zebra with six eyes, generally standing on a cloud of smoke reading a scroll or book. While he does not have a set color, his depictions in art and stories will often change to compliment to mood of the work. Serora Throughout the desert herd, Argus is seen solely as a god of emotion. While not sought out for their blessings, Serora praises Argus with joy during festivities, thanking them for the positive energies they feel during the occasion. In the same sense, Argus can also be scorned for bringing feelings of melancholy and anger. Generally, the Arcane god is depicted as a common horse surrounded by various colors. Their third eye is consider optional, as it is not considered a huge part of who they are. War Forged The least worshiped of the god's in Onea, Argus is often viewed as one not to be trusted. While not quite a villain, the god of Arcane is known to be weak and duplicitous and depicted as a small angular leggy creature with glowing golden eyes. He is said to be misty shades of grey and white, trailing smoky wisps around his hooves. His blessings are said to be superficial, impractical, and untrustworthy. Aodh Most of Eithne worships Ignacio exclusively, however appreciation for Argus is considered acceptable and, in certain regions, holds significant weight. They are know as the god of Knowledge, academics of all ages seeking them out. In Aodh, Argus is depicted as white, their third eye always open while the other two remain shut. Molten gold drips from their topline, rolling in streaks down their sides and pooling in small puddles at their hooves. Blessings Standard Blessings: * Psychic Manipulation * Mediumship * Telepathy * Memory Manipulation * Changling * The Sight * Dream Walking * Sixth Sense Holy Blessings: * Demonic Affiliation * Synchronize Temples and places of worship In Sirith Within their patron heard of Breim, Argus has been given many places of worship. Most all homes have something to associate with the Arcane god, be it a statue, incense, or book used for prayer. Bells are another common item associated with Argus, said to hold the language of the spirit world. Aside from these personal shrines, Argus has numerous public places of worship as well. From the smallest of prayer idols to the largest Temple in Sirith, there is no where one can go without a place to appease their god. * The Temples of Nariah Within the capital city of Nariah, there are three shrines erected for the god of Arcane; each watched over by a head Priest or Priestess. These shrines, while each varying in size and grandeur, all have a dedicated following of worshipers who swear by their practice. The largest of these shrines, located in the northern part of the city, is considered the head of the six shrines of Nariah. The Priest or Priestess of this shrine is in charge of organizing the events of the major religious holidays, and will often be expected to collaborate with the other heads. * The Temple of Arcane Deep within the Labyrinth, far to the North, lies a temple of great power. It is said to be older than Nariah itself, and to step beneath the gemstone ceiling is to be purified by Argus himself. Many only travel to the Temple when seeking great blessings and searching for answers the Shrines could not give as the journey there is long and arduous. Because Argus is said to sleep within the gemstone ceiling, Breimian's believe they may speak directly with the god themself and therefore find the answers they seek. * The Ancient Temple Deep within the Skytop Forest there is a set of winding stairs carved into the rocks and hills. They seem to go up forever until they end beneath an old stone gate, green with moss. It is here the Old Temple of Argus lies abandoned since the God's war and the destruction of Kin. It is in surprisingly good shape after all this time, though it has few visitors, mostly in the form of a passing Vagabond or incredibly curious provider. Throughout Hireath Coming Soon!Category:Gods Category:Breim